Beohernie
Beohernie, 'also known as "'Bernie" to Jay, is a giant scarab beetle. It inhabits the Desert of Doom and ate the inverter for the Land Bounty. History According to a legend, local tribes worshipped Beohernie. When he felt like he was being disrespected by the locals, he destroyed the village and its people. A Rocky Start During their journey through the Desert of Doom, Zane read about Beohernie's past and Jay mocks his name, calling him "Bernie." When the Ninja are relaxing at an oasis, Cole heads to the cooler and tries to get more food before it disappear under the sand. All of a sudden, the ground begins to shake and Beohernie appears to the surface. The Ninja retreat to their vehicles, but Cole trips on a rock and is almost devoured before Beohernie disappears from the surface. The Ninja decide to escape; however, Beohernie is able to grab the Land Bounty and prevent it from speeding away. Cole and Kai, who have their own vehicles, are able to distract Beohernie and allow the Land Bounty to escape, but Beohernie pursue them instead. As Beohernie chases after Kai, Nya fires one of the weapons to attach to Beohernie, but the Land Bounty is unable to slow down, so Lloyd breaks free from Beohernie by cutting the rope which causes the beetle to drop below the surface. With Beohernie underground, Lloyd decides they need to get out of the sand and head for one of the rock Lloyd spotted, so Beohernie can't attack them. As they head for the rocks, the rocks disappear as the Ninja realize it's a mirage. Nya is able to spot rocks, but as the Ninja headed there, they realize it's another mirage; however, in the distance, they are able to spot real rocks and safely land, but it isn't at the cost of losing one of the compartments Beohernie stole. The Belly of the Beast After realizing a component was missing from the Land Bounty, the Ninja do rock-paper-scissors, and Zane wins. The next day, Zane sets out onto the sand and made some noise which is when Beohernie rose from the sand and consumed Zane. Inside Beohernie, Zane survived and has another dream of Aspheera and the Ice Dragon in the Never-Realm. When he waked up, Zane finds himself in the belly of the beast; surrounded by acid that can kill a person. He is able to find the component and contacts the Ninja to pull him out. Back on the surface, the Ninja begin pulling Zane out using the string that was attached to Zane; however, Beohernie shows resistance by pulling onto Cole's Dirt Bike. The force by Beohernie causes Cole to fall out of his vehicle and onto the sand where two more bugs begin to attack, but they are repelled by the Ninja. Eventually, Kai shot fireballs at Beohernie's belly which allowed Zane to escape the belly of the beast. Appearances LEGO Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu * 101. "A Rocky Start" * 102. "The Belly of the Beast" Trivia *It previously swallowed the Teapot of Tyrahn. Gallery Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Creatures Category:2019 Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu